Sweet Sorrow
by smarty1989
Summary: AU Danny has a daughter who is very awkward. They sort things out but the next day something awful happens.Hints of MS
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This fic is set early in season 2. Please read and review. xoxo

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters of Without a Trace. However Olivia is my creation in this fic.

Danny rolled over in bed at the sound of his alarm. It was 7.30am, time to get up for work. He groaned sitting up getting used to being upright. He sauntered through to the kitchen to get breakfast started, more particularly a strong cup of coffee. He was going to need it before he even tried to wake up Olivia. She was now 14 and has taken to sleeping in every morning as she is not very fond of school. Danny stood sipping his coffee. He took one last gulp and sighed looking at her door. Well here we go he thought to himself. He tapped on her door but all he got was a groan in response. He walked into her room.

"Ol it's time to get up" Danny said trying to reason with her.

"Go away!" she moaned throwing a pillow at him.

"Look I'm tired of going through this every morning. One of these days you're going to have to start acting like a grown up. That means getting up and getting ready for school without being asked to. Now stop being stupid and get up!"

Danny slammed the door.

"God he's so annoying" Olivia groaned as she got up and got ready really slowly. Just to piss off her dad that little bit more.

An hour later they were finally ready to go. They got in the car and Olivia who was in a huff just stared out the window. Danny looked over at her.

"So, you looking forward to school today? I was talking to your English teacher last week. She said you have a lot of potential but you don't try hard enough."

"She would say that. It doesn't matter anyway they're only stupid grades."

"If that's the attitude you want to have then fine. You'll end up working in a burger bar but I'm sure that's a great career." Danny said sarcastically

"I could also be a stripper or a prostitute. I hear it pays good money" Olivia spat back at him.

"That's it I've had enough of you and your cheek. You're grounded for 2 weeks. Maybe that will give you some time to think about your attitude."

"What. That's so unfair." Olivia whined

They pulled up outside the school

"Bye." Danny said

"Yeah, whatever" Olivia grumbled as she got out of the car.

Danny pulled away from the school and drove to work. He couldn't help asking himself what he had done wrong. She used to be such a good kid. He knew she found it hard not having a mother but there was nothing he could do about that except be there for her. He decided to talk to Viv about it when he got to the office; she might have some idea as to what's going on in her head.

The team had no cases as of yet so were stuck doing paperwork for the time being. Jack was in his office. Martin, Viv and Sam were at their desks. Danny walked in still troubled over the situation with his daughter.

"Morning Danny" Viv smiled at him as he walked in.

"Morning guys"

"So, how was she this morning?" Viv asked as Danny had told them a lot about Olivia antics over the past few months

"Terrible. I had to ground her this morning. That girl is just getting out of control. Her grades are going downhill. I just don't know what to do anymore."

"There must be something going on with her. Deep down I think she's a really good kid. You have to get to the bottom of this for your sake and hers" Viv replied

"It's just so frustrating though. She's so smart. Her English teacher told me she could get A's if she only tried." Danny sighed

"God teenagers are a mystery. Reggie is acting up a lot more now. Martin, Sam don't ever have kids."

Martin and Samantha laughed and turned round.

"Thanks for the advice Viv. I think you're right though. I mean Olivia is a good kid. Something must be bothering her. You want me to try and talk to her Danny?"

"I guess she can't get any worse. Are you sure though Sam? She can be pretty blunt. Danny said

"This is me we're talking about Danny, I'll be fine. Why don't you and Martin go out for a few drinks tonight? You can drop Olivia off at our apartment and I'll get a chance to talk to her then.

"Thanks Sam"

The day went by without any cases. Jack let them all go at 5.30pm. Danny brought Olivia round to Sam and martin's place.

"Martin could you get that?" Sam shouted to martin from the kitchen.

Martin opened the door "Hey guys come in"

Samantha came through from the kitchen

"Hey, Olivia. God you're getting so grown up. I bet you're getting a lot of attention on the boy front know huh?"

"Yeah I guess but just from the complete jerks who are only after one thing."

"I know the type. So guys we will see you later. Have a good time." She said practically pushing them out the door after sharing a knowing glance from Danny.

"I guess he asked you to talk to me then?" Olivia said

"No, it was the other way round actually." Sam replied

Olivia sat down on the couch and Sam sat down beside her.

"Look, he doesn't mean to get on your back all the time, he loves you and he wants what's best for you."

"I know" Olivia said looking down

"You want to tell me what's going on then?"

Olivia didn't reply. Sam sighed and thought she was getting nowhere until she heard Olivia sniffling.

"What's wrong sweetie?" Sam said pulling her into her arms

"I just thought it would be easier" Olivia said between sobs

"What?"

Olivia lifted her head up.

"When he leaves. I mean Mom did. I figured it's just a matter of time before he does too. I thought if he was always mad at me that it would be easier when he goes."

"Sweetie your dad is nothing like your mom. He loves you. He would never leave you, never. Every day for the past few weeks he's been coming into work and worrying about you. He's drinking so much coffee I think his blood pressure is through the roof."

Olivia smiled

"Really?"

"Of course. So what about school? You are really smart it would be stupid to throw that all away."

"I know. Thanks Sam."

"Well why don't we watch a movie now? I made popcorn. You know where they are you can choose"

Samantha disappeared through to get the popcorn while Olivia chose the movie.

"What we watching then?"

"Dirty Dancing."

"Good choice."

They snuggled up together on the sofa together. As the credits rolled Sam noticed that Olivia had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She lay Olivia down on the couch and put a blanket over her. She began to tidy up when the boys came in.

"Shhh" she whispered pointing over to Olivia

They all went into the kitchen

"So did she say anything?" Danny asked

"Yeah. She's afraid that you're going to leave her like her Mom did."

"Really?"

"I told her that you wouldn't and I think she's ok now. She even promised to try harder at school.

"Thanks Sam. We should get going." Danny walked over to the couch and Olivia slowly opened her eyes.

"Hey dad."

"You ready to go home?"

"Yeah. Goodnight guys." She said to Martin and Sam

"Look Dad, I'm sorry about this morning. I promise I'll try harder at school"

"That's ok. I was a teenager once you know. I know it's not easy."

"Yeah like a million years ago" Olivia said laughing

"Hey, I'm not that old." Danny said poking her in the ribs."

"I could have you done for child abuse you know." Olivia said

"Just get in the car" Danny said laughing

Back in their apartment Martin and Sam were sitting on the couch watching TV.

"So Sam, I take it things with Olivia went well."

"Yeah, she was just a bit insecure after the whole thing with her mother."

"You really are amazing." Martin said nuzzling into her neck planting soft kisses

"Really? How amazing?" Samantha said raising her eyebrows suggestively

They lay on the couch snuggled up together suddenly not very interested in the TV


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Olivia was up at 7am and started to make breakfast for her Dad.

Danny rolled over in bed and sleepily walked towards the kitchen. He stopped in his tracks when he saw Olivia up and dressed making breakfast.

"God, am I dreaming?" Danny said out loud

"Oh. Morning Dad." Olivia said walking over and kissing him on the cheek.

"How come you're up so early?" Danny looked at her

"I just wanted to make it up to you because I haven't been the easiest person to live with these past few months." Olivia said handing him a cup of coffee

"Wow. You know you don't have to though. I know its tough not having your mom around but I'm here for you. You know that don't you?"

"Yeah." Olivia said with her back to him.

Danny was unconvinced and came up behind her.

"Ol. Talk to me. Whatever it is you can tell me. Olivia turned to face him.

"She left for a reason right. She never wanted me in the first place. It just hurts sometimes to know that your own mother doesn't love you." Olivia said, tears rolling down her cheeks. Danny pulled her into a hug.

"I think your mom does love you deep down. She's just too stupid to realise it."

"Thanks Dad."

Danny's cell started to ring from the bedroom. It was Jack, they had a case and Danny had to meet Martin at the victim's home.

"You gonna be ok."

"Yeah I'll be fine. I'll catch the bus with Sophie and Jess."

"Ok I should go get ready." Danny said kissing her head.

A little while later Danny was headed out the door on his way to meet Martin.

"Have a good day at school. I'll call you at lunch." Danny said

"Ok. See you later." Olivia said hugging him before he left.

Olivia was about half way to the bus stop and was early for a change. She decided to go to the convenience store to get a drink. She headed into the store.

"Good morning Olivia. You're early today."

"Hi, Max. I thought I'd drop in and see how you were doing."

"I'm good. You get along with your Dad these days?"

"Yeah we sorted things out."

"Good good."

Just then another customer came in so Olivia went to the back of the store to get a bottle of water. On her way she passed a few people picking up newspapers before work. She was just opening the fridge when she heard shouting.

"Everyone get down with your hands in the air!"

She lay down on the ground with her hands in the air as did the four other people and the Max did. She looked up and saw three men armed with guns, one of which was a machine gun. Why did dad have to go to work early this morning?

One of the people on the ground moved their hands slightly and the man with the machine gun started firing at them. A stray bullet hit off the bottom shelf and hit Olivia in the side and another went into her shoulder. All she felt was burning in her side before she passed out. The men took what was in the till and ran out, leaving several people bleeding to death.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Danny and Martin were headed back to the office after speaking to the victim's family.

"So. You look a lot less stressed than usual. I take it Sam's little chat with Olivia worked then."

"Yeah. She even made me breakfast and everything and hugged me when I left."

"Wow that's great."

"So how are things with you and Sam?"

"I think we are good. Even better since we moved in together."

They arrived at the office and headed upstairs

Meanwhile swarms of police and ambulances had arrived at the convenience store. Police were searching the surrounding area for evidence of the perpetrators or any sightings of them.

The medics were inside the store working on the injured people. So far two victims had been pronounced dead at the scene. The medics were working on Olivia who had lost a lot of blood and was still unconscious.

"Poor kid. She looks quite young. Goes to the same school as my nephew." One of the medics said recognising the school ID card

A cop came over and took the ID card so her parents could be contacted.

"Ok lets go!" the medic said and they lifted Olivia onto the gurney and into the ambulance. The ambulance sped off with its sirens blaring.

Danny and Martin had arrived at the office. They were sitting around the table with the rest of the team discussing the case. The phone at Danny's desk rung and he left the table to answer it.

"Hello, is that Mr Taylor?"

"Yes it is how can I help you?"

"I'm afraid I have some bad news."

"What is it?" Danny asked confused. Immediately he thought it might be something to do with Raphie.

"It's concerning your daughter Olivia."

"What happened is she ok?" The team were all looking at Danny concerned.

"I'm afraid she was caught up in a shooting at a convenience store. She was shot."

Danny felt like someone had ripped his heart out. How could someone shoot his daughter? The cop told him where she had been taken.

"Thank you." Danny hung up the phone

"Danny are you o.k.? You look pale. What's wrong?" Viv asked walking over to him.

"Someone shot my little girl."

The whole team gasped and their eyes drifted to one of the TV screens which showed a reporter standing outside the convenience store.

Danny jogged into the reception desk at the E.R.

"Excuse me. I'm looking for my daughter Olivia Taylor."

"Sir we are very busy at the moment. I will be with you in a minute just take a seat in the waiting area."

Danny didn't give up that easily.

"Someone shot my daughter. I need to know where she is." Danny pulled out his badge.

"Ok, ok" the receptionist checked the records.

"She is in surgery at the moment but I can call the E.R doctor who worked on her for you. Please take a seat and Dr Davis will be right with you."

"Thank you" Danny headed over to the waiting area. He didn't sit down but just paced up and down for what seemed like forever.

"Mr Taylor."

Danny shook the doctor's hand.

"How is she?"

"I'm afraid she lost a lot of blood. The first bullet went into her side. Luckily there was no internal damage. The second bullet went quite deep into her shoulder. The surgical team are removing it and repairing any damage it caused. She should pull through."

"Thank you."

"I can have an orderly take you up to the surgical recovery ward where she will be taken after the surgery."

Danny sat in another waiting room on the surgical recovery ward. He was sick of waiting. He just wanted to see his daughter. He decided to use the payphone in the hall to call Sam to fill her in.

"Spade."

"Hey Sam its Danny."

"Have you heard anything yet?"

"She got hit in the side and the shoulder. There were no internal injuries but she needed surgery on her shoulder."

"So she's going to be ok?"

"Yeah I think so."

"Well I'll let you go. We're all thinking of you. Tell Olivia we all love her."

"Ok thanks Sam, bye."

"Bye"

Danny went back to the waiting room. About half an hour later a nurse came over to him.

"Mr Taylor. Your daughter is out of surgery. I can take you to her."

Danny followed the nurse and she left him in the room with Olivia. Danny looked at her. She was had a drip in her arm and was still quite pale. He walked over and sat on the chair by her bed.

"Hey Ol." He said stroking her hair. He looked at her bandaged shoulder and held her hand.

"Please wake up. I need you to talk to me. Even you shouting at me was better than this." Danny said breaking down. He lay his head next to her hand and drifted off.

Next thing he knew he felt a hand on his shoulder.

It was Sam and Martin was with her. They had found their missing person quickly. It was just another runaway kid so jack let them go early to check on Danny.

"Danny."

"Yeah" he groaned as he lifted his head up.

"You want some coffee?" martin offered handing him a cup of very strong coffee.

"Thanks" he looked over at Olivia who was looking a little better. She still hadn't woken up yet but she had a bit of colour on her cheeks which was a good sign.

"She still not woken up yet?"

"Nope. The doctor said she should do in the next hour" Danny said checking his watch.

Samantha and Martin sat on the chairs on the opposite side of Olivia's bed. Samantha reached across and stroked her forehead.

"I don't know what her mom was thinking when she left her."

"Yeah me neither." Martin agreed

Danny took Olivia's hand in his again.

"Come on Ol. You always have something to say." Danny said

Martin and Samantha smiled hoping she would respond.

Danny was about to give up when he felt her squeeze his hand gently.

"Ol." He said standing up looking over her.

She slowly opened her eyes and muttered something incomprehensible.

"What was that sweetie?" Danny said stroking her hair.

"I should have stayed in bed." Olivia said


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Danny, Sam and Martin were standing outside Olivia's room whilst the doctor was checking on her. The detective working on the convenience store shooting came up to them. It was Eric Keller.

"Hey guys, how is she doing?" he asked

"She just woke up; the doctor is in there with her now. You got any leads on the case?" Danny asked

"We have a few sightings of them in the area before and after the shooting. The death toll just went up to three; one of the other customers didn't make it."

Danny looked towards Olivia's room realising how close he came to loosing her.

"We're gonna need to ask her some questions. I'll come back in a few days when she's a bit better. See you guys later." Keller walked away

"See he's not a total jerk." Sam said to Martin

"I guess not." Martin said

Sam leaned into him and he put his arm round her waist sensing his insecurity. The doctor came out of Olivia's room.

"I'll come back in a few hours to see how she's doing. She should be able to go home in a few days though and she'll need to stay off school for a week until she gets stronger."

"Thank you."

They headed back into Olivia's room. Olivia was sitting up and looked at them when they came in.

"Hey."

"Hey sweetie. I'm glad you're finally awake. I was getting bored talking to these two." Sam said trying to cheer her up.

Olivia smiled.

"Our conversation not good enough for you Sammy?" Martin said jokingly

"Olivia is a lot more interesting and she has very good taste in movies."

"Uh-oh they're gonna start talking about chick flicks now." Danny said

"Well they are classics especially Dirty Dancing." Olivia said

"How many times have you watched that movie? You would think you could find something more productive to do." Danny said smirking

"You would rather I was out drinking or doing drugs?" Olivia replied

"Good point. If it keeps you off the street then I'm happy."

"Yeah keeps me off my corner." Olivia said smiling

Danny just laughed. He was glad she was doing better.

"Hey, how's everyone else? Are they all o.k.?" Olivia asked

Danny looked at Martin and Sam. He decided to be honest with her.

"Three people were killed. Max and the other customer are going to be o.k."

"Oh. Have the cops caught whoever did it?"

"No not yet they're gonna want to talk to you in a few days and take your statement."

Olivia looked a bit down so Danny tried to cheer her up

"Look on the bright side Ol. You get a week off school after you go home and I've got that week off work."

"Cool. I'll have to subject you to my full range of chick flicks but not the really cheesy ones that make even me and Sam barf." Olivia seemed to have cheered up a bit.

Martin looked at his watch and it was getting late.

"We should go and let you get some rest. Feel better Ol."

Martin and Samantha gave her a hug before leaving.

"Dad, maybe you should go home and get some rest. You look wrecked."

"No I'm fine sweetie I don't want to leave you here on your own."

Olivia had the feeling this was one battle she wasn't going to win. She shifted over in her bed making room for her dad. She patted the space beside her and Danny gladly accepted needing to know she was o.k. Olivia snuggled into her dad and drifted off to sleep.

A nurse came in to check on Olivia and smiled when she saw her snuggled up with her dad. She turned the lights down and left them in peace.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Olivia woke up the next morning to find her dad had gone. A nurse came in to change the bandage on her shoulder.

"Did my dad go home?" Olivia asked her

"No sweetie he went to get some coffee. He looked a lot better than he did yesterday."

"That's good. Will I be able to go home soon?"

"Probably in a few days sweetheart. You should get some rest though. I'll come back in a little while." The nurse said and left the room

Danny came back just after the nurse had left.

"Hey, how are you feeling?"

"Better but my shoulder really hurts today."

"You want me to go get the doctor."

"No its ok Dad I'm sure I'll be fine. Anyway I got shot of course its going to hurt." Olivia said looking out the window avoiding looking at her dad as she felt tears forming in her eyes.

"Olivia." Danny took her hand and she turned to look at him tears were rolling down her cheeks.

Danny moved and sat on the edge of her bed hugging her being careful not to hurt her shoulder.

"It's ok Ol. It's a lot to take in. What happened was horrible but you have to talk to me about it or we'll end up where we were before." Danny was trying to get her to talk about what had happened knowing how scared she must have been.

"I just kept wishing that you were there so they wouldn't hurt me. Every time I close my eyes I see it all again. All the blood and people screaming." Olivia said sobbing

"I'm here now Ol. Don't worry they'll catch whoever did this." Danny said stroking her hair.

Olivia wiped her eyes.

"Thanks Dad." She said kissing him on the cheek

Just then there was a knock on the door. It was Eric Keller and one of his colleagues.

"Sorry to interrupt but we really need to speak to Olivia. We have had a break in the case." Keller said

A/N: Next chapter- Why do they need to speak to Olivia so urgently? What have they found out? Stay tuned for next chapter


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Danny was sitting in the chair next Olivia's bed and Keller and his partner were on the opposite side.

"When was the last time you heard from your mother, Olivia?"

"I haven't seen or heard from her since I was 2 years old. Why?"

"We found her fingerprints on the till and a bloody fingerprint on the door."

"You think she did it?"

"Well it definitely looks like she was involved. Do you remember anything after the gunshots were fired?"

"All I remember was hearing people screaming and crying. Then I got a burning pain in my side and passed out."

"Mr Taylor could you tell us about the last time you saw Nicole."

Danny told them about the last time he saw her which was the day she left town and never saw her daughter again.

_Flashback- 12 years ago_

_Olivia was sitting at home playing with a new Barbie doll her dad had bought her. Her mother was in the bedroom packing her suitcases. There was a knock at the door and Nicole went to answer it. It was Danny; he had come to take Olivia to the zoo for the day. When he came into the living room Olivia ran up to him._

"_Daddy!" Olivia ran up to him and he lifted her up._

"_Hello sweetheart. You ready to go to the zoo."_

"_Yeah I can roar like a lion." She said showing her dad almost deafening him in the process. She was little but she was loud._

_Nicole handed him her coat and slipped her shoes on._

"_Oh before you go Danny I meant to give you this last week but I forgot." Nicole said handing him a key to her apartment_

"_Ok thanks, I'll bring her back at about 5." _

"_Bye mommy." Olivia shouted as they went out the door._

_Nicole carried on packing her stuff and called a cab. She never wanted to have Olivia but it was too late to do anything about it. She just wanted to get away from her._

_Danny and Olivia came back and Danny knocked on the door._

"_That's weird, maybe she went out for a bit." Danny said unlocking the door and carrying Olivia, who was sleeping, inside. He lay her down on the couch and noticed the bedroom door was ajar._

_He looked inside and was horrified to see that all her stuff was gone._

"_Damn it Nicole!" he said out loud. He noticed there was a note on the bed_

_Danny,_

_I can't do this anymore. This is not the life I wanted and I can't go on pretending it is. Please don't try to find me. I think its best if I don't see Olivia again. Goodbye_

_Nicole_

_Danny couldn't believe his eyes. He walked through to the couch where Olivia was sleeping peacefully. How was he going to tell her what her mother had done, it would break her heart. Danny went through to Olivia's room and packed some things for her. He picked her up from the couch and took her home with him. He was determined to be the best father now and wanted her to know that he loved her even though her mom didn't._

"I haven't heard from her since."

He looked at Olivia who had her head down. He took her hand and she looked up at him.

"Well that's all we have to ask for now. We'll be in touch if we hear anything else." they left the room

"Are you ok Olivia?"

"Yeah, I can't believe she was there."

"I know I just hope the cops get to the bottom of this quickly."

"Dad."

"Yeah sweetie."

"Thank you." Olivia said looking him in the eyes

"What for?"

"For looking after me when she left."

"That's ok sweetie its in my job description. Also in that category is thinking no boy is good enough for you and a personal taxi service." Danny said trying to cheer her up

Olivia smiled

"You are forgetting something." She said

"What?"

"Being a major pain in my ass." Olivia said laughing

"Ouch that hurt." Danny said sulking

"I wouldn't have it any other way though." Olivia said making Danny smile


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The next morning Danny had gone into the office to pick up some paperwork so he could do it at the hospital. He stopped off at his apartment first and had a shower changing into some clean clothes afterwards. He took some stuff for Olivia and headed to the office.

"Hey Jack." Danny said walking into his office

"Hey, how's Olivia doing?"

"She's much better. The doctor said she should be able to go home tomorrow. I just came in to pick up some paperwork."

"Ok. Tell her I was asking for her." Jack said

"Sure. Bye." Danny said walking out of Jack's office into the bullpen

Sam and Vivian were at their desks doing paperwork.

"Hey Danny" Sam said

"Hi. Where's Martin?"

"He's at home feeling sorry for himself. He has the flu so I'm trying to avoid catching it."

"So when you able to take Olivia home?"

"Tomorrow hopefully. She's getting bored in there already. She said she would rather be hanging out with her Aunt Sammy and uncle Marty." Danny said smiling

"Really? Awww."

"Have you heard anything else from the police?" Viv asked

"Yeah they're still looking for Nicole."

"I can't believe she was involved in this. I hope they find her quickly. How is Olivia taking it?"

"She hasn't really talked much about it. I don't want to push her into talking about it. I think she'll come to me when she's ready. I should really get going you guys. I'll talk to you later."

"Bye Danny." Sam said

When Danny got back to the hospital Olivia was sitting up in bed watching TV.

"Hey Dad. I'm glad you're back even TV is boring here."

"Hey sweetie, well you'll probably be going home tomorrow." Danny said kissing her head and sitting down next to her bed.

Keller and his partner came in and asked to speak to Danny outside.

"I'll be back in a minute sweetie." He said to Olivia following them out into the hall

"Have you found Nicole?" Danny asked

"No, not yet. She's been living in Brooklyn for the past year. She's dating a known dealer who just got out of prison 3 months ago for dealing heroin. The thing is; Nicole's fingerprint on the door, the blood we got from that, it was Olivia's."

"So she knew it was Olivia. She stood over her while she almost bled to death. I can't believe her. Danny said

"Don't worry Danny wherever she is we'll get her."

They left to carry on looking for Nicole and her boyfriend.

Samantha was walking along the corridor when she saw Danny sitting in the chair with his head in his hand.

"Danny, is everything alright?" Sam asked looking in Olivia's room seeing she was asleep

"Nicole had Olivia's blood on her hands. You know the bloody fingerprint she left on the door. Well it was Olivia's blood."

Sam sat down next to him.

"What? She knew it was Olivia and didn't help her." Sam said looking horrified

"Yeah she just left her there to die. How am I supposed to tell Olivia that?"

"I think you should tell her the truth. She'll thank you for being honest with her."

"You really think so?"

"Yeah I just hope they catch Nicole and that she rots in jail for this." Sam replied

"I know, Nicole may be her mother but I think Olivia is better off without her."

Danny's cell started ringing.

"Taylor."

"Danny its Eric Keller here. We found Nicole. She's dead, looks like she committed suicide. We need you to come identify the body."

"Sure I'll be right there." He said and hung up the phone

"That was Keller, Nicole's dead. They need me to go identify the body."

"You should go I'll stay here with Olivia until you get back. What if she asks about Nicole though?"

"If she asks then tell her what happened." Danny said walking away. He was dreading having to see Nicole especially in a morgue. But even more so he was worried about hoe Olivia was going to cope with everything that had happened.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Sam went into Olivia's room and closed the door quietly. She walked over to Olivia who was asleep, her light brown hair falling across her face. Sam sat down reaching over to move the hair out of her face. She was attached to Olivia and had been since the day they had first met. She thought back to that day. It was when Danny had come in for an interview with Jack.

_Samantha and Vivian were sitting at their desks doing paperwork and Jack was in his office preparing to interview an applicant for the job on their team._

"_So I can't wait to find out who this guy is. Has Jack said anything to you about him? Sam asked_

"_No all he said is that he is about your age."_

"_Hey Viv you think that's him there."_

_Samantha and Viv looked to see a tall, handsome young man with a young child in his arms._

_Danny was not having a good day so far. Since Nicole left he had to rely on babysitters to help look after Olivia when he was working. Today their regular babysitter had called in sick the night before and he couldn't find another one. He had to take her with him. He just hoped the person interviewing him liked kids. He dressed Olivia in a smart little pink dress hoping she could keep it clean for at least a few hours. He tapped on the door to Jack Malone's office. Jack motioned him in with his hand._

"_Hi you must be Danny." Jack said shaking his hand_

"_It's nice to meet you sir." _

"_Please call me Jack. And who's this little angel." Jack said tickling Olivia under her chin making her giggle_

"_This is Olivia. I'm sorry the babysitter was sick and I couldn't find a replacement in time." _

"_That's ok. I'll get Samantha to look after her while we do the interview." Jack caught Sam's attention and waved her over_

"_Sam, could you take Olivia for a while." Jack asked_

"_Sure." Sam said smiling at Olivia_

_Olivia kissed her dad and Danny handed her to Sam._

"_Thank you." Danny said as she walked out the door_

_Sam was taken aback by how beautiful she looked. She had light brown hair and beautiful dark brown eyes. Olivia took to her right away and happily sat in her arms as she played with her favourite Barbie doll. Danny and Jack were finishing up the interview._

"_Well I think that is all I have to ask you." Jack said_

"_Thank you for being so understanding about Olivia and everything."_

"_It's ok I understand how troublesome sitters can be I have a daughter of my own."_

"_It's just been hard to find a reliable one since her mom left."_

"_Well I could give you the number of our sitter. She might know someone who could watch her for you." Jack offered_

"_Thank you." Danny said_

_They walked out into the bullpen where Olivia was sitting on Sam's desk playing with her doll._

"_Hey, was she alright?" Danny asked Sam picking Olivia up from the desk_

"_Yes she was very well behaved."_

"_Thank you." Danny said before leaving. Olivia waved to Sam and blew her a kiss_

"_So how'd it go?" Viv asked jack_

"_It went really well. I think he'll be a valuable member of the team."_

"_Olivia was so cute." Sam said smiling_

"_I know she was. I can't believe her mom walked out on her."_

"_She did. Wow must be hard being a single parent especially in this line of work." Sam said shocked_

"_I think he does really well though. I mean she was so happy and bubbly." Sam added_

Olivia opened her eyes and saw Sam sitting beside her bed.

"Hey." She said groggily her throat was really dry

"Hey sweetie. You want some water?" Sam asked

Olivia nodded and Sam held the glass for her while she took a sip.

"Thanks. Where did dad go?" Olivia asked

"He had to go speak to Keller."

"Ok."

"How are you feeling?"

"My shoulder hurts a bit but I feel a lot better."

Sam decided to cheer her up a bit

"You know I was just thinking about the first time I met you."

"Really?" Olivia said smiling

"Yeah. You sat on my desk playing with the Barbie doll for ages. You were so cute in that little pink dress."

"I remember dad telling me that I spilt my lunch down that as soon as we got home" Olivia said smiling

"Where's Marty?" Olivia asked

"He's in bed with the flu. Feeling very sorry for himself."

"He has X Files DVDs' he'll be in his element"

"Good point actually"

"So did they find my mom yet?"

Sam's smiled faded and she took a deep breath. She knew how hard it would be for Olivia to deal with

"Yeah they did." Sam said taking Olivia's hand in hers and carrying on

"I'm afraid she's dead. Your dad went to go identify the body. I'm so sorry Olivia"

Olivia felt like she couldn't breathe. She didn't know what to feel or what to say. Tears started rolling down her cheeks.

Sam moved and sat on her bed beside her pulling her into a hug. Olivia crumbled and sobbed in her arms. Sam sat like that for a while stroking her hair and kissing her head telling her it was going to be ok.

After a while Olivia's sobs had subsided and she had fallen asleep in Sam's arms. Danny came into Olivia's room.

"Hey Danny so was it?" Sam asked quietly so Olivia wouldn't wake up

Danny nodded he couldn't say anything. He walked over to Olivia and stroked her head. Sam looked up at him.

"She knows Danny."

"How'd she take it?"

"As well as could be expected." Sam said gently laying Olivia's head back onto the pillow

"Thank you for being here Sam."

"That's ok. I should get going. If you need anything at all just call." She said hugging him lightly before leaving the room.

Danny sat down by Olivia's bedside and held her hand. He looked at her sleeping peacefully and hoped that they could get through this together.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Samantha sat in the cab worrying about Olivia. She didn't have any kids of her own yet so Olivia meant a lot to her, she actually made her want kids of her own. The cab pulled up beside her apartment, paying the driver she stepped out and headed up stairs. When she got in she saw Martin asleep on the couch with the remote in his hand. She couldn't help but smile; she walked over turning off the TV and put a blanket over him.

"Hey Sam. When did you get back?" Martin asked squinting to adjust his eyes to the light

"Just now. How you feeling?" she asked kissing him on the cheek

"Mmmm. A lot better now." He replied nuzzling her neck

Sam lay down beside him needing his warmth even if he was slightly contagious.

"You ok?" he asked feeling her hold onto him tightly

"They found Nicole."

"They did?"

"She's dead. Suicide apparently

"Oh god. How's Olivia taking it?"

"Not very well. She cried herself to sleep."

"She's had a rough week."

Samantha sighed heavily

"Sam are you ok?"

"I'm just worried about how she's going to cope with all this. If Nicole killed herself because of what happened to her I don't think she'll forgive herself."

"She'll get through this Sam. She has Danny, and us. I know she sees you as a role model."

"You really think so?" Sam asked looking up at him

"I know so. She told me last year. It was when I was looking after her when she had chickenpox."

"_Olivia please stop scratching. You'll only make it worse." Martin pleaded with her for the umpteenth time that day_

"_But it's really itchy Marty."_

"_You want me to go get you some boxing gloves to wear then?" Martin said threatening her_

"_No. I'll stop."_

_Martin smiled_

"_So, have you asked Sam out yet?"_

"_What?" Martin asked _

"_Oh come on. I've seen the way you look at each other. You should do it."_

"_Olivia, I don't know…"_

"_She's really great you know."_

"_Yeah I do. So, you guys spend a lot of time together?"_

"_Yeah. She's good for all the girly stuff that my dad is hopeless at. It's easier when she's around cos I don't think about my mom as much." Olivia replied looking down_

_Martin looked over at her. He had only known her for a little while but they got on really well. He saw her smile fade when she mentioned her mom._

"_Olivia, you ok?" he asked when he heard her sniffling_

"_Yeah it's just hard talking about her." Olivia said resting her head on his shoulder_

_Martin put his arm round her. He was glad to know that she felt she could talk to him now._

"Thanks Martin." Sam said kissing him lightly on the lips.

"You're welcome." He said smiling at her

Samantha rested her head on his chest and they fell asleep in each others' arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Olivia woke up to see her dad sleeping in what looked like a very uncomfortable position in the chair next to her bedside. She felt guilty for everything that had happened, after all Nicole was her mother. She got up out of bed feeling better now she was in her own pyjamas and not the hideous hospital gown. She took one of her pillows and placed it gently underneath her dad's head. She heard a tap on the door and Vivian and Jack came in.

"Hey" she said smiling

"Hey. You look much better. How you feeling?" Viv asked

"Pretty good considering"

"They know when you'll be able to go home yet?" Jack asked

"Probably today but the doctor hasn't came round yet"

"I see he's keeping you entertained" Viv said laughing nodding towards Danny

"Yeah I know but he's so cute when he's sleeping. He's had a rough few days" she said looking at him

"He'll be ok. It's Danny" Jack said smirking

"Yeah I guess. So is Marty better yet?"

"Nope. Still milking it according to Sam"

"It's probably just an excuse to stay in bed all day and watch the X Files"

Jack and Vivian laughed. After about 20 minutes they decided to get going.

"Well we'll let you get some rest. Feel better" Vivian said giving her a hug

Jack kissed her head and then followed Vivian out the door.

Olivia turned to look at her dad and couldn't help but laugh. His head had rolled forward onto the top of his arm. She stood up again and gently lifted his head back onto the pillow.

Danny slowly opened his eyes and saw Olivia standing in front of him.

"Hey sweetie. Are you ok?"

"I'm fine" she replied

Danny noticed he had a pillow under his head that wasn't there before

"I just didn't want you to get a sore neck" she said motioning towards the pillow

Danny held out his arms and Olivia sat in his lap. She rested her head on his shoulder.

"Are you ok? I mean about everything with your mom."

"I guess. I just don't know what to think"

"It's ok to be upset you know. Despite everything she was still your mom" Danny said stroking her hair

"I think I'll be ok. I was always a daddy's girl anyway."

Danny laughed lightly, glad that she had accepted what happened

The doctor came in and told her that she could go home after Danny signed a few forms. She got dressed and gathered all her stuff together. They got in the car and headed home.

"I can't wait to get home and sleep in my own bed" Olivia said as she flicked through the radio stations every once in a while

"Can't you keep it on one station" Danny whined

"But they're boring when they talk and you don't have any decent CD's in the car"

"Are you trying to say something about my taste in music?" Danny asked raising his eyebrows at her

"No I couldn't because you have no taste" she replied smirking

"That's ok. You're gonna have to listen to it for the next week anyway."

"Oh god. Heaven help me."

"Even the big man won't help you with that one"

"It'll be quite good actually. I mean we don't really get to spend a lot of time together." She said looking out the window

"I know" Danny said smiling as he parked the car outside their apartment.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Olivia walked into the apartment and was glad to finally be home. She was still really tired even after being in bed for the past few days. She flopped down onto the couch while Danny sorted through the mail.

"Fan mail" he said handing her a bunch of cards

She laughed lightly glad that her dad was here to cheer her up. Her friends and classmates had sent her get well soon cars. She hadn't really thought about what happened or admitted it. She put the cards down on the table and sat back on the couch sighing.

"Do you ever think about what could have happened? Like if … I died" she said looking at her dad

Danny decided to be honest with her, she was almost an adult anyway and she could always tell when he was lying.

"When I first saw you in the hospital it crossed my mind, yes. But the bigger part of me knew you would make it because you are strong."

Olivia just nodded.

"It must have been horrible having to wait. I mean I know you don't really like hospitals."

"I wasn't really worried about that" Danny replied looking down

"I guess we just have to try to move on though. What doesn't kill you only makes you stronger." Olivia replied stifling a yawn

"You should go get some rest. You need to sleep" Danny said ushering her into her room

"I suppose I am a bit tired" she replied yawning again

"I'll come check on you in a while" he said kissing her head and leaving the room

Olivia lay her head down on the pillow and sleep came easier than she thought. Danny sat down on the couch and switched on the TV. He was glad he had Olivia home now where he could take care of her. He rubbed his forehead feeling the weight of the past few days on his shoulders. His cell phone interrupted his thoughts and he reluctantly answered it.

"Taylor"

"Danny, its Jack. Martin is still off sick and we have two missing people. I need you to come in"

"Ok. I'll be there soon." Danny said hanging up the phone and walking through to Olivia's room

"Sweetie, I gotta go into work. I'll call Julie next door and ask her to check on you when she gets in from work" he said as she squinted, her eyes adjusting to the light

"Ok dad" she said closing her eyes again a bit disappointed that he had to go away already

"I'll call you later" he said kissing her forehead before heading out the door

Danny didn't want to leave her but he had to. He just hoped she would understand. He got into his car and drove towards work.

Olivia decided to sleep for a few hours longer knowing her dad locked the door behind him. She lay in bed, her window slightly open filling the room with the cool crisp air. She didn't know she was being watched as she lay sleeping.

He waited a while until he knew she was asleep. Sliding the window up slowly he slipped inside and stood over Olivia who was sleeping soundly. He took the white flannel and put it over her face. Olivia struggled fiercely at first but fell unconscious after a few seconds. He grabbed her and pulled her down the fire escape into the van below. He jumped in the back with her and the van sped off tearing through the streets of Manhattan.

A/N: Next chapter- Who took Olivia? Will the team find her in time?


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

The team were working flat out on the two cases they had. Jack had to call martin in because they were overstretched even with Danny's help.

Martin came back into the bullpen with coffee for everyone. He wasn't well enough to go out into the field so he was stuck on desk duty. He placed one of the cups down on Samantha's desk as she was on hold on the phone.

"Thanks. God this music is so annoying. I've been on hold for 15 minutes." She said hanging up the phone admitting defeat

"No, not again" Martin whined as the phone at his desk rang again for the millionth time that day

"Duty calls" Samantha said smirking

Martin glared at her and went back to his desk

Meanwhile Julie had just arrived in from work for lunch. Getting Danny's message she went to check on Olivia. She knocked on the door but there was no answer. Thinking Olivia was asleep she unlocked the door and went along to her bedroom. When she opened the door she looked around and Olivia was nowhere to be seen. She gasped when she saw muddy footprints on the carpet and a piece of Olivia's sweater that had caught on the window. She pulled out her cell phone and dialled Danny's number.

Danny was back at the office. He and Viv had just finished interviewing a suspect.

"So I guess we're back to square one then" Danny said sighing

"I think we need to dig deeper" Viv replied

Danny's cell phone started ringing

"Taylor"

"Danny!" Julie said hysterically

"Julie? What's wrong?"

"Someone took Olivia. I came in and she was gone. There were footprints on the carpet and a bit of her sweater on the window"

"I'll be right there" he said hanging up the phone

By this point they had joined the rest of the team in the bullpen.

"I gotta go" he said picking up his jacket and switching off his computer

"Danny. What's wrong?" Samantha asked looking confused

"Someone took Olivia. I left her in the apartment on her own. I shouldn't have left her on her own." Danny said quickly

The rest of the team looked at Jack

"Ok we'll hand our cases over to another team. Right now Olivia is our top priority. Viv you go with Danny. Martin, Sam you go inform Keller and get all the info you can on the convenience store shooting. I'll talk to Van Doren about the cases."

Danny and Viv were at the apartment talking to Julie while forensics worked in Olivia's room.

"Did you see anyone when you were coming in? Anyone hanging around?"

"No. I came straight here and Olivia was gone."

"Did you see any cars parked in the alley?"

"No it was empty. I didn't see anything. Sorry"

"Well you can go. Thanks for your help" Vivian said as Julie left for her apartment

"She must have been taken a while before Julie arrived back" Viv said as they walked through to Olivia's room

Danny sighed as he walked in and saw forensics taking photos and collecting evidence. He was used to scenes like this but not in his own home, not when it was his little girl.

"So she must have been sleeping when they came in. The door was locked so they must have come up the fire escape."

"She likes the window open when she sleeps" Danny said trying to hold it together

"Forensics found this" a cop said handing Danny the evidence bag

"White fibres soaked in alcohol. They must have drugged her so they could get her out the window. There had to be more than one because even a grown man wouldn't have been able to lift her down the fire escape quick enough without help." Danny said

They headed back to the office. Martin and Samantha had some information on the suspects for the shooting.

"There are 4 suspects Nicole, her boyfriend Dean Mathers, Harry Sidel and Richard Hart. Sidel and Hart have been in prison before for possession with intent to supply and Mathers is a known dealer." Martin said

"Olivia is one of the few witnesses still alive. If they think she knew something they might take her. I got Max and the other customer with police protection." Sam added

"Lucky for them" Danny said keeping his eyes on Olivia's picture on the board

Samantha looked down not knowing what to say.

"Danny, we're doing our best here. This isn't helping her" Jack said as his cell phone started to ring

"That was NYPD they got a CCTV picture of a van heading downtown from your apartment block around the time Olivia was taken. They're faxing it over" Jack said

The fax came through which showed a beat up camper van speeding towards the docks.

"This was at 10.45am Jack. It's been over 2 hours." Danny said

"We need to get down to the docks and see if we can get the van" Jack replied

Danny was right the clock was ticking and they had to find Olivia fast.

A/N Next chapter: Will they find Olivia in time? Stay tuned for next chapter


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

The team arrived at the docks with a team of NYPD officers and swat behind them. They pulled up beside the same beat up camper van they had seen on the photo just minutes before. Danny and Jack went round the side of the van and busted open the door. It was empty much to Danny's dismay.

"They must have taken her somewhere round here" Jack said looking round at the mass of buildings and containers. Olivia could be anywhere

"Get forensics on the van" Jack said to a nearby officer

"We need to search this place. Sam you go that way with Danny, Viv come this way with me. Let's go!" Jack said

They split up and started to search. All of the buildings were clear so it looked like they put Olivia in one of the containers. It was going to take a long time to look through them all.

Meanwhile Olivia had her hands and feet tied and a gag over her mouth. She had been left there for about an hour. She didn't know the men who took her. She was praying her dad would find her soon before they came back or she ran out of air.

"Dad, please help" she choked between sobs

Danny was going as fast as he could and he was getting closer to where Olivia was.

Olivia heard voices coming nearer to where she was. She couldn't shout so she banged her feet off the side of the container.

"Sam, did you hear that?"

"Yeah I did. It came from over there"

"Olivia" Danny yelled

He heard the banging again and heard where it was coming from. He ran over and pulled the door open. He went over to Olivia and cut her free. She threw her arms round him.

"It's ok sweetie. I got you." He said stroking her hair

"I need a medic right away" Sam said into her cell

"Is she ok?" she asked kneeling behind Danny

"Yeah. I think so."

She pulled a tissue out of her pocket and handed it to Olivia

"Thanks" Olivia said taking it and wiping her eyes

Sam stood up as Danny carried Olivia out of the container to get some air. Her breathing was a bit irregular.

He sat her down on the gurney. The medic put a blanket round her and an oxygen mask on her face just to be safe. Danny stood beside her and she leant into him.

Vivian and Sam came over.

"Hey sweetie how you doing?" Sam asked stroking her hair

"Ok" she said lowering the mask

"How long did they leave you in there for?" Viv asked

"About an hour I think."

"Did you see what they looked like?" Sam asked

"One of them was tall and slim about 6 feet I think the other one was about 5 and a half feet. They were wearing dark clothes. That's all I remember"

"That's great Olivia. Thank you" Sam said writing down what she had just said

"We should take her to the hospital to get checked out" the medic said

"Ok. I'll call you guys in a while" Danny said before getting into the ambulance with Olivia

He sat at her side and held her hand. She closed her eyes feeling very tired after everything that had happened. She just hoped things would be easier from now on.

Whilst Danny was at the hospital with Olivia the team had got a call of a sighting of the suspects at a bus station. They had got there in time and arrested them.

Next Chapter- Find out who kidnapped Olivia and why


End file.
